Behind the Masks:season 2
by Oath Flame X13
Summary: After having become a strange type of 'hero' Chris, Mikey, Charlie and Milton split for summer vacation. But something dangerous lies behind their relaxation; something as dangerous as death itself. Will they be able to escape their fate?
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank my friends Mikey, Charlie and Milton, who gave me awesome ideas for this part of the story. You guys rock!

Behind The Masks: Season 2  
Chapter 1: New tricks

My name is Chris Guruma, and I bet your wondering why I'm here again. I'm here to pick up where I left off. Last time I stopped telling my story right before taking down the guy who messed up part of how my life should have been. This story, however, is of what happens next… and of what I feel shouldn't have happened.

But like I said earlier, lets pick up where I left off. I was atop the amazingly elevated 25 story building, looking down at the red car, waiting for the bald rich dude to get out already. I saw him exit the fancy restaurant and get in his car. I put my mask on and jumped. The car took off before I landed, so I jumped as soon as I hit ground.

I landed right in the center of the hood, using my reiatsu to shield myself. The car stopped abruptly due to the fact that the parts that made it move had all been shattered into pieces by none other than a Hollow. I turned to take a look inside the car and saw both the bald dude and the driver were out cold, which made the job a whole lot easier for me.

When the bald dude woke he was in a dark room with a dangling lamp above his head, his hands tied behind his back. I used the tip of my Zanpaktou to force his head upwards until our eyes met. The look on his face when he saw me was worth gold, but I couldn't laugh; if I did I showed the human part of me, and he wouldn't have been scared anymore. He looked behind me and saw three more masks with glowing red eyes staring back at him.

"Y-you!" he said, wide eyed

"Surprised?" I asked

"What do you want with me?"

"What do you think? What do we do to people like you?"

"Oh, I've seen. You despicable, oomph"

I punched him right in the jaw bone before he could even think of finishing the sentence.

"I'll do the insulting around here. Besides, it's not like we kill people; which brings me back to my point. My friends have never killed anyone, but thanks to you I have."

I turned my Zanpaktou over to the sharp side, making his chin bleed

"And if I did it once, nothing stops me from doing it again. Now, will you behave while we torture the crap out of you?"

He mumbled something, as if trying to speak, but I didn't understand a word. Charlie noticed something I hadn't and whispered it to me, half laughing.

"Dude, I think you dislocated his jaw man."

I took a good look at it, and he was right. I grabbed his jawbone, squeezed it and yanked it hard putting it back in its place. He almost cried because of the pain, which I enjoyed. He was about to say something smart, but as soon as he saw me raise my fist, he stopped talking. After about a minute of awkward silence he spoke again.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Not too much, just make you pay for what you did, what you almost did, and what you wanted to do. Now…"

I said getting close to him and squeezing his jawbone again.

"Scream for me."

I slashed his shirt open, and then slowly swiped my Zanpaktou across his chest. He held back his breath so he wouldn't scream, but the pain was obvious. I swiped his chest again downwards, very slowly, he did the same thing. I did it again on the opposite side a little slower. I did it one more time from left to right a little above his belly button, but even slower this time; forming a tic-tac-toe board. Surprisingly he held back from screaming.

"Persistent aren't we?"

"What do you want from me?" he asked again

"You're not leaving until you scream for me." I said

"Well, rah!! There I screamed for you."

"Oh but I'm not done yet."

I swiped my Zanpaktou forming small letters in each bloody square on his chest. He screamed as loud as he could every time I made a letter.

"Scream like you mean it." I said

I continued carving letters on his chest. When I was done "I am Hollow" could be read across his chest; a letter for each square. Milton untied the ropes, while I took my mask off and showed him my face.

"Take a good look at my face. I decided I would let you live, but if you ever even think of doing any harm to anyone with me around, getting your chest cut will be the least of your worries." I said menacingly, afterwards I punched his face again knocking him out.

The guys helped me hang him upside down from a light post in front of the police station as part of his punishment.

B-side

That day was the last time we would see each other for a while. School was over and we all had our own vacation plans. Charlie was going on a cruise with his girlfriend's family, Milton was going to visit his family in Ohio and Mikey was going to stay home with his folks and just relax. I was going on another cruise with my folks for 2 whole months.

It was two months of nothing but rest. I took the mask and sword with me, but I was sure I wasn't going to do anything but relax. After all, being a full time bad guy torturer wasn't as easy as it sounds, even if it was fun. I still got curious about something I had seen before in Bleach and wanted to try it out. Boy, were the guys in for a surprise! Or so I thought, but man was I the one surprised.

After I got home, I texted the guys so we could meet at the towns car junkyard, our usual training stop. As usual I was the first one there. After a few minutes Charlie literally dropped in. He was wearing loose black pants and an even looser black v-neck shirt thingy.

"I see you took the Shinigami thing seriously." I said

"And you didn't?" he asked

This was, in part, true. I was wearing all black, with white lines, just like a Shinigami, except it was jeans, black shoes and a normal shirt. As we waited for the guys, Charlie and I caught up with what we did during the two months. After a few minutes Charlie simply pops out and says.

"Dude… two months can do a lot to your body!"

"What are you talking about?" I said confused

"Turn around"

So I did. DANG! Who was that guy? I couldn't recognize his face at first, but he was huge! Try mixing a pro wrestler with a grizzly bear and put them on steroids. That was what I thought I saw at first glance. As he got closer I noticed he was wearing a no sleeve Shinigami outfit, similar to Muguruma Kensei's when he was still captain.

"Mikey? Oh my GOD! Mikey!" I said awestruck

"Supp guys!" he said with a huge smile.

"Dude… what the hell happened to you?" Charlie asked half smiling

"I've been working out. You like?" Mikey asked smiling wide

"Actually… it suits you!" I said

We talked for a while when suddenly I felt an enormous amount of reiatsu coming slowly towards us. We turned around and saw two Getsuga Tenshou coming our way. They passed right next to us, way far from where we were. We looked up to see Milton dressed in all white clothes, with black socks.

"What's up?" he said all cool, which then changed into a "Damn! What have your parents been feeding you boy?" towards Mikey

"Everyone acts like it's a big deal." he responded

"Well it kinda is… anyway, I've got something to show you. Come on!" I said leading them off their topic.

I told Mikey to stand in the center of the field, while I stood at the other side. I fixed my hand so that only my index and middle fingers pointed upwards, while the other fingers pointed downwards. I pointed my hand at Mikey, who simply looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but I maintained my pose.

"Dude… what are you doing?" he asked again, but I didn't budge.

He was about to ask again, when I spoke out loud enough for him to hear me clearly.

"Bakudou no Ichi, Sai!"

I drew a horizontal line in midair in Mikey's direction. Almost instantly his arms flung behind him and stuck to his back. It was successful! I had tied my friend's arms behind his back! Charlie couldn't hold back the excitement.

"No way; how'd you learn to use Kidou?"

"I practiced on the cruise. I actually tied one of the workers hands up just as he was about to deliver some people their food. That lady's hair will never be the same, trust me." I said laughing

"That is so cool; you have got to teach me that." Charlie said

"Yeah, umm, can you get me out of this… thing?" Mikey said, trying to balance himself

"Oh right!" I put my hand in the same position as before and drew a line towards Mikey again, cancelling the spell.

"I've got something to show you guys too." Charlie said all exited

"It's not gonna tie my hands on my back again is it?"

"No. It's way different. Now, you guys know how in the anime they call out their Zanpaktou and they change shape?" he said

"Yeah; what's up with that?" I asked

"Watch this… Arise… Shinryu!"

As he called the name, he drew out his Zanpaktou. There was a quick flash of light. It faded quickly, revealing the most amazing thing I had seen in anybodies hands. Charlie held a dragons' tail. It formed up about four feet ending with a dragons head. Its mouth was open and out of it came a long blade. It started wide and ended with a sharp, thin point.

"That's a scythe!" I said awestruck

"Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!" Mikey shouted

"Impressive." Milton added

"Our swords are alive too. If we learn they're names; who knows what we can do!" Charlie said

"I guess well become that much more powerful. Too bad we can't activate resurrection." Milton added

"Yeah, too bad were not arrancars." Mikey said

"Yeah… too bad." He said back, smiling sinisterly

I felt a sudden pressure in my head, like the first time I wore my mask, but it only lasted for a second, so I ignored it. But once again, was I in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

Out of nowhere Milton came up and asked the strangest thing.

"So, when do we get to torture bad people again?"

"Uh... random much?" Mikey said

"What? Like you don't miss it?" he asked

"Well, it's not like we did it for fun, right?" Charlie asked looking at me

"I dunno; I wanted to spread a message that would scare people out of doing crimes. I didn't do it because I felt pleasure." I said

"But you enjoyed carving letters into the bald dude's chest." Milton said

"Yeah, but he was different, he made me kill a guy so I was making him feel like he was about to die." I responded

"So we don't like doing that, but we still do it?" Milton asked

"Well… sort of… it's kinda complicated to explain." I said

"Oh… I see. Anyways, I gotta go. I've got a busy day ahead of me so… ill see you guys later." He said, and then took off.

The guys and I stayed there for a little while then we headed off back home to relax some more. A few hours later, my dad turned on the news and was horrified by what he saw. A man had disappeared from his house after having an argument with his wife. When his wife went to look for him, all she found was splattered blood, a giant mess, and what seemed to be bestial claw marks all over the place.

What was even more stunning was what the reporter said afterward.

"All these events are strikingly similar, if not the same as those ones reported in Ohio in the past week. There have been a total of 8 incidents ever since this started, an average of one a day"

Once the news faded, out the phone rang. It was Mikey and Charlie on conference call.

"Dude, did you see the news?" Mikey asked

"Yeah… totally weird." I said

"What do you guys think it is?" Charlie asked

"I'm not sure, but we should check into it. Does Milton know?" I asked

"We tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone." Charlie answered

"Well, you know how he is; he's probably at the site already. Could you guys recognize it?" I asked

"I'm pretty sure I know where it is. Meet me in the park, ill take you guys there." Mikey said

I left home and got to the park as quickly as I could. From there, we put on our masks and Mikey led us to where the incident had occurred. When we got there, there was a few CSI's working on the case. We looked around and were immediately recognized by an incoming crowd. Mikey told us he was going to talk to the widow, apparently he knew her. A reporter comes up to us and starts asking questions.

"Again with the same thing." Charlie whispered to me

"Ill take care of her." I whispered back and approached the lady

"Yes, mister Hollow… how do you feel about the situation?"

I tried to make my voice sound deep and menacing so it wouldn't be recognized.

"It's something that must be dealt with, and we will take care of it." I responded

"Why haven't you ever told the public your names?" she asked

"We don't have names, nor do we need them; we are simply Hollows."

"But don't you feel that, as a hero…" I cut her off

"For the last time, I'm only going to say this once, we are not heroes."

"But you fight crime on a regular basis." She persisted

"What we do is take down those who disturb the peace of the righteous. We capture them and torture them as slowly and painfully as we possibly can. Has superman ever done that?" I said

"I suppose not. May I ask you one last question?" she asked, I sighed

"What?"

"What kind of image are you trying to project?" she asked me

"We want people to know something very simple, you get what you deserve. If people know what they do is wrong, then why do they keep on doing it? Anytime you see any random person with multiple cuts on their body, dangling by their legs… or groin… just know they deserved it. That is all I'm saying."

"I see… well thank you for your time, Hollow."

"Whatever"

I got back to Charlie and Mikey came out, telling us we had permission to check out the scene. We tried calling Milton again, but he was nowhere to be found. As we inspected the crime scene we noticed different markings and scratches, as if more than one thing had been there, but we only found one set of foot prints. It wasn't very helpful, but at least we knew whatever it was, it was big.

B-side

As soon as we left the place I began feeling a strange pressure in my head. It came as a pulse out of thin air.

"What is it?" Mikey asked

"I don't know… but it's very strong" I said

"Where's it coming from?" Charlie asked

I ran as fast as I could towards where I felt the pressure. I could feel it colliding with my reiatsu hard enough to ring in my ears. I followed the ringing and the pressure to an abandoned storage building at the outskirts of town. As we went inside, the ringing in my ears stopped, but we could all feel the intense reiatsu flowing from a little deeper inside.

I never thought what I saw next could be possible even in my dreams. We saw a man being held about three feet in the air by his neck, while a strange transparent gray smoke escaped from his body, flowing into the attacker's mouth. The attacker was wearing a loose white outfit and wore a Hollow mask.

"Milton?" I said completely shocked

The smoke stopped flowing into his mouth and he dropped the guy hard on the ground. As he turned to face us, we saw his mask covered only half of his face, while the other half held the most sinister, vile, twisted smile I have ever seen upon anybodies face.

"What are you doing!?" Charlie screamed

He laughed at us, completely psycho.

"What does it look like? Let me just skip the intro. Rise my Hollow human… feast upon their reiatsu." He said

The man's body turned into a shadow, his face hidden in a white mask. He leaped towards us.

"Arise, Shinryu!" Charlie released his shikai and blocked the creature.

It took a few steps backwards and let out a short scream. It began shaking and split into three creatures. They jumped towards us. I quickly charged up a Cero and shot it at the center creature sending it flying aside. Charlie sliced his though the center, while Mikey reiatsu punched his into the back wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlie asked Milton

"I was hungry… I need to eat something." He responded

"So you suck out their energy and use it for yourself?" Mikey screamed

"Oh that wasn't energy… it was his soul. Without a soul they all turn into Hollow humans… which I control. But don't worry, I only feed once a day." He said and then laughed dementedly.

I ran towards him as fast as I could and aimed straight for his mask. I have no idea how, but he managed to stop my Zanpaktou with his bare hand. He flung me aside like I was nothing and I crashed into a pile of boxes; luckily they were empty.

"Now that you know what's going on I've got only one thing left to say" I'm doing this for a good reason, so don't try to stop me." With that he jumped off, blasting through the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Now what?

After the confrontation with Milton we got back to my place for a little brainstorming. So… our best friend was a bad ass psycho freak and for some reason he wanted to eat peoples souls. It sounded like something out of a sci-fi movie from another planet… then again our lives weren't the most normal ones you'd find. The question was: Now what?

"We've got to tell his girlfriend the least." Mikey said

"Do you think she'll believe us?" Charlie asked

"Probably not." I said

"If they really love each other, she probably already knows" my mom said… wait a sec!

"When did you get here?" I asked her

"Just now; anyways, if he really loved her he probably already told her. And even if he didn't, her connection with him might be enough to let her know he's up to no good." She said

"Hmm… It makes sense." I said

"I'm here anytime you need me." She said and went back inside

"Dude, your mom knows about us?" Charlie asked

"Yeah… I had to tell them; I wasn't going to disappears almost everyday and then lie about where I was. I rather have them know so they don't worry." I said

"And they're ok with it?" Mikey asked

"Well… mom's not so hot with the whole torturing part, but she knows were trying to leave the 'crime doesn't pay' message, so she doesn't bug me about it. Dad was a police man so he doesn't care." I said

"That's hardcore." Charlie said

"Awesome. So like… where does his girlfriend live anyway?" Mikey asked

"I know how to get there." Charlie said

We used my car to get there; I let Charlie be the driver this time. It was about a 15 minute drive, but for me, those were the longest 15 minutes of tension of my life. I felt like we were about to get blown up by Milton any second. I was actually afraid of what he could do to us. I mean, with reiatsu that high, it would be easier to name the things he couldn't do.

We got to Zile's house and knocked a few times. We were actually about to leave before she opened the door. She greeted us with a sad expression on her face and let us in. we wanted to get straight to the point, but she just had to go and serve us some juice and a snack. She was so sweet to us, even with her obviously burdened mind.

"Listen Zile… there's something we have to tell you… it's about Milton." Charlie said

"I know" she answered

"How much do you know?" Charlie asked again

"The power… the killings… everything; he's no longer the same person" she said as a tear wiped down her face

"He… has become a threat to, well everybody I suppose." Mikey added

"I know." She said again

"Listen… we might be forced to do something… it might not be the best thing to do." I said with hesitation, afraid of my own words

"Like what?" she asked

"We… we might be forced to…" I stopped looking for a word that wouldn't sound so harsh "eliminate him… for good."

I saw Charlie shrug a little when I said it.

"I… I understand. He… I understood the whole Hollow thing. I knew what he was doing was good. It was like having my own little superhero, even if he didn't want to be called that; to me he was; but not anymore. I would be eternally grateful if you could somehow bring me back my Milton… but don't hesitate to eliminate him if it gets dangerous. You have my permission." She said holding back her tears

B-side

With Zile's consent we knew what we had to do. We knew we needed some time to assimilate all of this, so we went back home to clear our minds. After I dropped the guys off I went to my backyard to just watch the sunset. It was the only time I felt like I could think about anything at all without fear of making a bad decision. The sun was about half way out when I felt a presence behind me. It spoke.

"So now you go behind my back to try to tell my girlfriend what to do? And here I thought we could still be friends." He said

"I don't ally myself with low lives like you." I answered

"Wow… the way things change. From friend to foe in just a few hours." He said back

"I just want to know what happened. What made you like this?" I asked

"A simple story really. You see… humans don't appreciate life. They don't love anyone but their greed, and their lust for impurity. Once I realized what humans really were, I began to hate them."

"You talk like if you weren't human."

"Hey, you said it yourself, were Hollows now."

"But we were human once. At least some of us still remember what its like."

"Why would I want to be human? Humans are powerless against their own thoughts and feelings."

"That's not true. Some people are good. There are only a few humans who think they can get away with anything, those are the ones who contaminate the world; the same ones we faced so many times before."

"That's why I'm out to eliminate them to cleanse the world. It's exactly what we were doing before vacation."

"Then why kill them? Why take their souls?"

"The power.

"What?"

"The power I get from consuming human souls makes me strong enough to both continue living and to complete my labor."

"Continue living?"

"As all good things in life, you have to pay for this power. Think of me as a Shinigami vampire."

"So what happens when you're done cleansing the world?" I asked

"I suppose ill find other souls to eat… good ones maybe."

That last bit made me angrier than I have ever been. My reiatsu began building up. I flew towards him, blade in hand, but he stopped it just like before. I drew it back and fired a Getsuga Tenshou, but he moved out of the way to quickly for me to see. Next thing I know I have a huge fist in my face. I managed to flip before hitting the ground and landed on my feet.

I pushed myself up into the air straight at him, but he moved aside right at the last second. He grabbed my leg and swung me around, then threw me out into the middle of the street. I crashed against the ground, cracking part of it. I didn't want to do this, but if I didn't I could probably die. I put on my mask and turned firing a Getsuga Tenshou.

It then hit me, he was a master of the Getsuga Tenshou; he probably knew how to counter it easily. Just as I thought, he flew right through it and continued flying towards me. I waited at the last possible second to jump off, letting him crash into a tree. He seemed to be pretty hard headed; the tree broke upon impact with him. Before he could fly towards me I took the chance and started charging up reiatsu.

I saw him jump towards me, so I fired a Cero straight at him. He disappeared and appeared behind me. I drew out my Zanpaktou and slashed at him, but he blocked it with his hand. I continued swinging as fast as I could, but he blocked them all with the same hand. He knocked my Zanpaktou out of my hands, and then punched me in the gut. He then grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Do I really have to beat you with one hand behind my back?" he said

I tried firing another Cero, but he swung me around and threw me at the ground. I can't remember much but I know I landed hard on the ground… then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dreaming with Angels

When I woke up I was in my room. My parents were there checking up on me. They told me I was out for about an hour. They had been watching the fight from the backyard; which made me glad Milton was too occupied kicking my ass to see them. I quickly asked for the phone and called the guys.

"Dude are you okay?" I asked Mikey

"No… I just got my… everything kicked by Milton" he said

"So did I!" Charlie said from the background

"Oh he's there too; at least you're okay-ish." I said

"We have to do something man." Mikey said

"I know… but what?" I asked

"Lets meet tomorrow morning at the junkyard. I have an idea." He responded

"All right, I'll see you there, later"

I hung up the phone and tried to just relax. Everything muscle in my body felt pain simultaneously. I just kept on breathing slowly to see if it would diminish somehow. My parents left the room and a little afterwards I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, a bright light forced me to shield them with my hand. I quickly got used to the brightness and managed to actually see where I was.

It seemed to be the top of a tall mountain. I could see other, smaller mountains surrounding it, in between clouds. Every peak was covered in soft, glowing snow which seemed to be a reflection of the pure white clouds that covered the sky. I was obviously dreaming, or else I would have frozen already. I felt such peace and calm it was overwhelming.

I felt a presence close to me. I looked up towards the peak of the mountain I was in, which was about five feet higher than where I was standing. There was someone there, but I couldn't really tell what it was. He turned to face me, smiling slightly. It was a very tall man, possibly about 6' 4'', 6' 5'' tops. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen; his white hair fell down to his shoulders. He was wearing white pants, but no shirt. His skin had a very light tan, and he had a strong athletic build; but the thing about him that impressed me the most, were the large, pure white wings that spread out from his back.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am impressed I still have to say it. Like you don't already know?" He answered

"I think I do… but I still need you to say it." I said

"I am the representation of what you really are. I am light, good, purity; I am you and I am yours. Ever since you found me, I knew you were the one who was going to need me. I am… your Zanpaktou."

"I know. What should I do now?" I asked

"You must do what you must do, even if you think you won't be able to. In the end, you will be doing something good for the lives of many others; just like you did once before." He answered

"I was afraid you might say something like that. But I guess its true anyway." I said

"This is for you… as long as you have this with you, our connection will be stronger."

"What is it?"

"It is part of my clothing; on in other words, part of me."

He handed me what seemed to be a cape, similar to those used by Shinigami captains. The bottom was decorated with slim diamonds and snowflakes and it had a symbol on the top that meant "Light". I put it on; it was very comfortable.

"It looks great on you, he said smiling. Remember, as long you hold that close, our connection will be stronger than normally." He said

"I just have one more question… what is your name?" I asked him

"My name is…"

As he began saying his name, everything faded out into white, completely blinding me.

B-side

I woke up startled in my bed; it was morning. My body felt no pain at all whatsoever. As I got out of bed I realized I was holding a white cape in my hands. I opened it up and looked at its back… it was decorated with slim diamonds and snowflakes. Last night hadn't been a dream, it was real.

I grabbed my Zanpaktou and my mask from my night table and headed downstairs with the cape in my hands. I practically swallowed my breakfast and ran out as fast as I could, promising my parents I would explain earlier. I called Lahara and told her where I was going to be. She arrived that day from her vacations and I wanted to make sure she knew what was up.

I got in my car and sped off towards the junkyard. I parked two blocks away from the place as usual and ran there as fast as I could. The guys were just getting there too.

"I'm here." I said

"Dude what's that? It looks awesome!" Charlie said

"It's a gift… from my Zanpaktou." I said

"What? You met your Zanpaktou?" Charlie asked

"He came to me last night, in a dream." I said

"You too?" Mikey asked

"Huh?" I said confused

"My Zanpaktou came to me in a dream last night too." Mikey said

"Coincidence much?" Charlie said

"Maybe they know we need them." I said

"That's why were here. My idea was that if we want to become strong enough to beat Milton, we have to learn how to release our Zanpaktou; and since Charlie already knows how I was hoping he could teach us." Mikey said

"What do you say Charlie?" I asked

"Totally." He responded

He had us sit down in the center of the field, yeah on the ground. We closed out eyes, like he said.

"OK… the first thing I did after my first encounter was to try to meet him again. You have to figure out his name." Charlie said

"I already know his name." Mikey said

"Even if you do, you have to find out how to call it out. Like an activation command. It all depends on what he's like. Now concentrate on where you were last night and try to get there again. Wherever it was, it was somewhere inside you… now go." He said, sounding like an actual sensei

I'm not sure what Mikey's approach was, but I tried picturing the entire scene in my mind. After about five minutes I felt a soft breeze swipe through my face. Someone called out my name. I opened my eyes and found myself in the same exact spot I was in when I had the dream. The tall man approached me.

"I'm glad to see you today." He said

"Me too…but"

"You need to know how to call me." He said

"Exactly"

"Well… I seem to be pretty high up don't I? It is a mountain peak, after all. You know what to say." He said

"I… I guess I do. Thank you."

"No need."

"Is it possible for me to come here anytime?"

"It is part of you, isn't it?" he answered

"Yeah… it is…"

"Thanks again." I said

"Anytime" He said; and everything faded into white once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Release

The light faded away and I was back at the junkyard. Apparently I took longer than I thought; Mikey and Charlie were waiting for me looking bored.

"Did you make it?" Mikey asked

"Yeah… it was awesome." I said

"Then let's move to the next step. Now that you know how to summon them, you get to release them." Charlie said

"Is there a special technique for that?" Mikey asked

"Just one thing: timing. You have to measure the timing of the words. I leave exactly one second in between." Charlie answered

"All right then, show us" Mikey said

"Arise… Shinryu!" (Azure Dragon)

His Zanpaktou turned into the scythe we had seen earlier.

"Now you try." He said

"Cool. I'll go first."

Mikey took three steps forward and drew out his Zanpaktou.

"Come Forth… Arufa!" (Alfa)

A bright light came out of his Zanpaktou in a circle shape, and then disappeared in sparks. His Zanpaktou stopped shining white, and began shining gold. The blade became wider and heavy looking; the handle had four holes, just like the brass knuckles do. Mikey put his right hands fingers though the holes, holding his blade backwards, and mimicked punching a few times.

"Amazing!" Charlie said

"It's beautiful!" I said

"It feels so powerful! I bet I can punch through anything with this.

"It feels like it. Your reiatsu bumped up some." Charlie said

"Now you Chris, do it!" Mikey said as he took a few steps backwards.

"Ok…" I said as I took a few steps forward.

I remembered about the cape, and put it on. I felt my connection with my Zanpaktou become stronger. I drew it out, and spoke.

"Descend… Tennotsukai" (Angel)

A huge burst of light came out of my Zanpaktou, expanding through the entire field, causing me to close my eyes for a second. When I opened my eyes, I saw one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. My Zanpaktou had been released.

The blade alone measured about four feet in length; it shone bright silver, brighter than any other I've even seen. The handle, which was about a foot long, was pure white, protected by a guard in the shape of an angel's wing. It exuded reiatsu as a bright glow, bright enough to light up any dark room.

"It's beautiful" I whispered under my breath

"Whoa! That is amazing!" Mikey said

"It's… wow… that's… wow… wow!" Charlie 'said'

I held it up in front of me, admiring how beautiful it was. Just then, we heard a voice come from close by.

"Yup, it's beautiful all right… but is it powerful?"

"You" Mikey said

"What do you want?" Charlie asked

"I'm here to make something clear to you with words, since apparently kicking your asses doesn't get you to understand… you can't beat me." He said

"You're gonna have to prove that now, wont you?" I said

"Oh please. I beat you with just one hand… all of you! And I wasn't even trying… do you really think you have any chances." he said smiling

"We don't think… we know" Mikey said

"All right then… awaken furashion!"

Hundreds of the strange black, masked creatures appeared from out of nowhere. They covered the entire site from top to bottom. We put on our masks and stood in the center, building up our reiatsu. After a few seconds we jumped into battle. At first all we did was slash them off making them fade into dust; but just when we thought we were almost done, they multiplied.

B-side

We had to do something if we ever wanted to finish them off. Charlie had an awesome idea. He summoned one of his Zanpaktou's abilities.

"Azure Dragon's Flames"

He swung his scythe around in a circle, burning everything that surrounded him. Mikey summoned an attack as well.

"Beginning's End"

He crashed his fist into the ground releasing a shock wave, followed by a tremor which caused rocks to rise from the ground and move forward, crashing into the creatures. Suddenly I heard Tennotsukai's voice speak to me. I summed his attack.

"Angel's Freeze"

I staved my Zanpaktou into the ground. Its aura began to expand, freezing everything around us. After about a second, they cracked into millions of pieces. We gathered in the center and looked up at Milton. He laughed at us and disappeared.

He appeared right in front of us and fired a Getsuga Tenshou. It caused an explosion, which sent us all flying backwards. He sent another Getsuga at us, but I summoned one of my own to stop it. The energy was released, but it was white. It flew towards his, and they crashed in midair creating another explosion.

Using the smoke as distraction Charlie flew in towards Milton, but was sent flying back as fast as he flew in. Mikey did the same, but the effect was the same. We looked at each other for a second and moved in all at once. Charlie moved around from behind him, but was stopped by Milton's right hand. I moved in from the front, but I was stopped by his left hand. Mikey came in from the side and punched his straight in the gut.

The reiatsu charged fist caused Milton to get sent flying backwards, crashing into a pile of rusty cars. We low fived each other silently, expecting him to come back for more. He exploded off all the cars, clearing his path. He slowly walked out as he removed his shirt. He stopped moving and raised a hand. I felt his reiatsu build up amazingly quick.

"Desgarron"

He swiped his hand towards us. Three giant energy slashes came our way. I jumped, Mikey moved to the left, Charlie moved to the right; but the slashes took curves and followed us. I was about to use my Zanpaktou to block it, but I moved in so quickly I didn't have a chance. Impact, explosion, defeat; I fell down like a shooting star and crashed head first.

I tried getting up, but my body didn't feel like moving. Milton moved in on me and lifted me up to his level.

"I'd kill you right now… but I already had my share for today. So stop trying to stop me and just get over it."

He dropped me on the ground and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Overreaching

After getting our butts kicked again I pretty much felt like crap. I managed to get up and gather the guys. They were feeling just like me.

"How is it possible that he's stronger in his normal form, than we are in our Shikai?" Charlie asked

"I don't know… I thought we be strong enough." Mikey said

"Its because of all the souls he's eaten." I answered, but the guys looked at me confused

"He told me… ever since he… turned into whatever he calls himself, he had been killing people and devouring their souls. What was left of them turned into low level hollows; those things he threw at us." I said

"but wait… if he keeps eating souls… wont he be able to turn into…" Mikey said, but was cut off by charlie

"A Vasto Lorde, crap!" he said

"I'm not sure… does it work like that on bleach?" I asked charlie

"Yeah, but it takes thousands of souls to reach that level." He responded

"But the other dude made himself a Vasto Lorde without any souls." Mikey said

"That's right. So what now?" I asked

"You have to go beyond your limits." A voice came from behind us

"Lahara, you found us!" I said to her

She came over to me and greeted me with a kiss.

"I thought you were on vacation." Charlie said

"I just got here today. Chris told me where you'd be, so I came here, but not before sensing Milton's reiatsu from like a mile away. I know what's going on, by the way." She said

"Then you know it's the second time we get our butts kicked." I said

"Second time; He must be stronger than I thought." She said

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok… WHAT?" Charlie said

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys; Lahara can sense reiatsu… I kinda taught her. By the way, did you practice?" I said, then turning to Lahara

"I tried, but it doesn't come out." She said

"Tried what?" Mikey asked

"I'm trying to learn how to use Kidou too, but so far, nothing." She answered

"Cool. Anyway, what was that you were saying?" Charlie asked

"You have to start overreaching. Go beyond the power you already have, up to the next level." She said

"You don't mean…?" Charlie said staying blank, to which I finished

"Bankai"

"Exactly; if you manage to reach your Bankai, your powers will get to equal his, maybe even go over." Lahara said

"I'm up for it." Mikey said

"Whatever it takes to stop him from hurting anyone, I suppose." Charlie added

"Ok, let's go to my place. If we go to the junkyard, he'll probably sense us and go after us again."

"What do I do?" Lahara asked

"Go with the girls, make sure they're safe, and whatever you do, stay hidden. If he can't get to find us, he'll most likely go looking for you guys." I said

B-side

The guys and I got to my place. We went to the backyard and sat on the grass, ignoring the humongous hole that was still there from when Milton kicked my butt. The plan was to contact our Zanpaktou and ask them how we could unleash our Bankai. Hopefully that was enough to at least learn, we would then have to focus on actually activating it.

I concentrated on the high mountain peak, like I did before. It only took a few seconds this time for me to get there. As I looked up I saw the tall, athletic, wing bearing figure that called him self Tennotsukai. He was sitting atop the peak looking down at me.

"I need your help." I said

"I know." He responded

"I need to unlock you true form. It's the only way we'll be able to subdue him."

"Will you be able to handle the strain?"

"I'm gonna have to. My friends are working on it as well."

"Bankai is a powerful thing. It cannot be mastered, nor obtained in just a few minutes."

"I know that. What do I have to do?"

"I can offer you my Bankai, but you must first face me in battle."

"What?"

"Come back when you are ready."

I nodded. Everything faded out into white, and I was back outside. After about a second, Mikey and Charlie wake up as well.

"I'm totally gonna hate this." Charlie said

"You have to fight you Zanpaktou?" I asked

"Yeah" Mikey responded

"How do we do that?" Charlie asked

"No clue. Were just going to have to." I said

"I'm ready right now, but we can't do it out here." Mikey said

"I have an idea." Charlie said

They were going to tell their parents they'd be sleeping over at my place for the weekend. We were going to lock ourselves up in the basement and fight our Zanpaktou there, where our bodies were safe, and no one would get hurt, incase anything happened. We got everything ready and headed down there. We sat in opposite sides if the room, and began what we had to do.

I met Tennotsukai at the same mountain peak. He looked at me, as if asking me something; I nodded. He flapped his wings at me, creating a large gust of wind. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a large open field. There were a couple of trees spread very far from each other. The moon could be seen shining in between the clouds. Everything was covered in glistening white snow.

In my hand I held my Zanpaktou's Shikai; while Tennotsukai stood quite some distance from me. He flew towards me for a strike, but as soon as I blocked him, I noticed he was fighting me with the same blade I had. We were sharing one power. He flapped his wings, sending me flying backwards. I managed to land on my feet, and then pushed off towards him.

I swung at him, but he moved barely dodging the strike. He swung at me, but I blocked it and fired the silver Getsuga Tenshou at him. He disappeared right before the strike and appeared behind me. Just before he hit me, I used Sonido and moved aside. I swung my body around, coming in for a kick, but he stopped me with his hand and, flapping his wings, sent me tumbling backwards.

I stopped for a second, brainstorming on something. He moved the same way I moved, except every time I was a little off balance, he'd hit me with the wings. I needed to find a way to counter that, but I had no clue, so I would have to keep going the way I was until something came to me. I charged back in.

He blocked me, and then swung at me. I blocked him, and then fired at him. He moved out of the way and tried hitting me from another angle, but I moved aside and tried hitting him. He blocked me again shifting my balance, and then flapped his wings. The battle went on for hours. I felt like I had spent a year fighting him and still wasn't done.

I had to do something quick or else I was gonna lose. I decided to just follow my instincts instead of using my head. I got up from the ground and waited for him to charge at me. He was about to make contact, when I used Sonido to move to his right. He turned and fired something at me, but I used Sonido again to move above him coming down for a strike.

He blocked me and our blades released sparks. I summoned the silver Getsuga Tenshou creating an explosion. It knocked him towards the ground and pushed me up higher. He flapped his wings at me creating a wind tunnel, but I used my Zanpaktou as a shield to divide it as I fell down towards him, spinning. He moved backwards quickly and I hit the ground, but then flipped over and took a step towards him.

He was about to flap his wings once more, but was stopped due to the fact that I had my index and middle finger right under his chin, charging up a Cero. He stopped moving and smiled at me, folding his wings. Everything faded out into white and we were back at the mountain peak. I looked up at him confused.

"What happened?" I asked

"You have proven yourself." He said

"What? How? It was a draw."

"The object was not to win the battle, but to simply face me in battle."

"Ok, how does that work?"

"You understood our abilities and used your knowledge against me; by proving that you knew what you were doing, you have granted yourself access to our Bankai."

"Oh. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. It was all inside of you. You may summon the Bankai, anytime you need it. Now get ready… here comes the difficult part."

He smiled and everything began going white again. I began feeling a strong strain on my head and body. I tried holding it in, but I just couldn't. I screamed as loud and hard as I could; trying to hold in the pain without passing out. After about a minute it began subsiding. I tried to lower my heartbeat as I caught my breath. When I got up, I saw the strangest thing ever.

There was a circle of snow and ice on the floor around me. For a second I thought it was just my imagination, but it actually felt soft and cold. I sat up, still exhausted. I looked out the window and saw the moon shining down. When I turned, I saw Charlie and Mikey looking at me with what was left of their strength.

"I see you're finally done." Mikey said, he was surrounded by rock spikes

"Yeah; what happened your shirt?" I asked Charlie

"I… burned it off. I guess I'm hotter than I thought." He responded smiling

When we felt like we had enough strength to move, we got up and got out of the basement. When my mom saw us, she looked relieved that we were finally out of there.

"We weren't there that long, its 8:30; we went down at around 5:00." I said, to what my mom smiled and responded

"That was yesterday honey."

No way! I couldn't believe it at first, but judging by how long the battle felt, it was actually very believable. All we had to do now was get ready for our final showdown. Could we make it, or would we be facing complete oblivion?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confrontation

After some dinner and a good nights sleep, we went to Lahara's place to check up on her and think things through before finding Milton to give him a whooping. Mikey's girl Isa and Charlie's girl Mia were there, but Zile wasn't. The girls told us that she had gone out to clear her mind, or so they read on a note she left. So we sat at the table and began talking out the plan.

"So… I guess today is it?" Charlie said

"Yeah" Mikey said

"What now?" I asked

"Take him down, I suppose." Mikey said

"We're not gonna hurt him though right?" Charlie asked

"I'm not sure; I just know we have to stop him before he hurts anybody else." I said

"I just hope you guys can turn him back to normal." Lahara said

"Yeah; it would be so sad if he stayed that way." Mia said

"Of course we can turn him back! Or at least knock some sense into him, right?" Charlie asked

"I don't know how you guys can handle this. If it were me in your place, I'd probably just freeze." Isa said

"It's not easy for us either; but we have to do something." I said

"But don't worry; when this is all over you get to heal our battle wounds." Charlie said

"I hope we don't get too many." Mikey said

"What? Big buff guy is afraid of pain?" I said

"Oh please, I laugh in the face of pain! Ha ha ha ha! " Mikey said

"Cant you guys find a way to negate his powers, or at least make them weaker?" Lahara asked

"DUDE, you're a genius!" Mikey said

"Umm, explain much?" Charlie said

"Milton's been eating souls remember? If we can find a way to unlock those souls and free them, his reiatsu has to decrease, right?" Mikey explained

"That's right! But how do we do that?" Charlie asked

"I think I know how. It's risky but I can manage." I said

I told them what I had in mind, and they agreed, still worried about the upcoming fight. There was a bit of a romance scene before we left. Charlie tangled his hands around Mia's long brown hair; his pale nose touching against her light pink cheeks. They hugged for like five minutes. Mikey and Isa played around with each others curly hair and whispered all kinds of things to each other… nothing gross though, they were kinda loud about it.

I took Lahara up to her roof, where there was the most beautiful view of the far away ocean. The breeze fizzled around with her long black hair and the sun's light made her brown eyes seem like 24 karat gold droplets. She was truly, the most beautiful thing I have, and will ever see. Her small, rosy hand wrapped itself in mine, and made it seem awkwardly bulky and rough. She rested her head on my shoulders and sighed.

"You know I love you right?" I asked her

"You tell me everyday." She answered

"I want you to stay hidden. I know you're going to feel most of the battle, but whatever happens, no matter what you sense, promise me you'll stay put."

"I promise."

"I'm not sure if ill come back in one piece… so be ready to expect anything."

"Ok… just be careful out there."

"I promise."

I went in for a kiss of inspiration. As soon as our lips met, a current of reiatsu flowed out of me like electricity and passed on to her, making her hair stand up for a second. It never gets old really, she actually enjoys it. After that, I put on Tennotsukai's cape like shirt and we headed out and made our way to the junkyard. It was the best place for a big fight, since it was far away from everything else. The rest was now up to us.

B-side

We drew out our Zanpaktou and released our Shikai, hoping the reiatsu elevation was enough to call Milton's attention. We felt a strong reiatsu signature appear in the place. Milton stood atop the abandoned building right next to the junkyard. He dropped down to where the ground level was higher that the rest, looking down at us with a serious look on his face. He knew what we were there for, and I could feel it.

He snapped his fingers summoning the strange masked creatures we saw before. They covered everything. I looked at the guys and nodded, signaling them to take the plan into action. They began battle with the creatures. I jumped out of the way, towards Milton. I landed far from him, but away from the creatures. He did exactly what I was expecting him to do. Lowering his hand he sent the Desgarron at me; I countered with the silver Getsuga Tenshou.

They collided causing an explosion. I took the chance and flew straight towards him in between the dust. He tried to block me, but there was nothing to block; I wielded my blade backwards, hiding it behind my arm. I landed right in front of him. He drew out his Zanpaktou and swung it forward at me; I dodged to the right. He swung at me again; I jumped over him.

He swung at me again, not noticing he had taken himself off balance. I took a step backwards, the blade crashed against the ground, and jumped right over him again. I pressed the end of my Zanpaktou's handle against his forehead. A strong current of reiatsu was released; I landed on the ground in front of him. He kicked me sending me flying backwards to where the guys were; he screamed from what seemed to be intense burning pain.

We saw a whole bunch of grey shadows escape him body, about 10 to be exact; they each entered a different masked creature. All of the other creatures vanished into dust, while the creatures that had been hit by the grey shadows took a human form. The masks they wore broke off and faded into dust as well. They got up from the floor, and seeing where they were ran out like lunatics. We had actually returned people back from the dead.

Milton got up, burning with rage. He picked up his Zanpaktou and smiled sadistically. It was then that we noticed something about his Zanpaktou. The handle was longer that it would normally be, and the actual blade was completely black. It divided into two separate blades about two inches from the handle, finishing with two sharp points.

"No way; he knows how to release his Zanpaktou?" Charlie asked

"Of course I know how to release my Zanpaktou. I've known for months." Milton answered

"Guys, he doesn't have the souls anymore, but his reiatsu is still at the same level." Mikey said

"That's because I'm so much more powerful than you could ever hope to be. Now it's my turn to continue cleansing the world." Milton said

"Why? Why did you do that? If the souls didn't give you any power why did you continue to kill people? You wanted to cleanse the world, but we had all been doing that for months." I said

"Wrong. The only way to bring peace is through violence, vengeance and death. Only then will the humans understand that their crimes don't pay." He answered

"Are you out of your friggin mind? You've become… you've become… I can't even describe what you've become." Mikey said

"I've become what I needed to become. Unlike you… you are just simple, worthless Hollows. I am what true power looks like." He said

"Its true, his power exceeds ours. Just what the hell are you?" Charlie asked

"You know what I am, don't you Chris? Say it. Say it loud enough for all of us to hear." He said… to which I could only respond one word

"Arrancar"

"What?" the guys said in unison

"But you still have a chance." I said

"Ha! This is the part where you tell me to give up what I do and go back so I can save myself, isn't it?" he said

"It's true Milton. We've all done bad things in our lives, but we all have a chance to fix them. Come back with us… we can still cleanse the world, but we'll do it another way." I said

"Oh shut your ass! Only pain can bring the world peace, only pain can cleanse, only pain brings power. So don't try to change my mind, cuz that aint gonna happen. He said

He waved his Zanpaktou in front if his face and let it go, it stayed floating and spinning in circles. I felt his reiatsu build up quickly. He spoke.

"Hirogari suru-yochi… Dolor" (Spread through the world… Pain)

The ground started shaking savagely. The large piles of cars crashed against one another and crumbled at the ground. Several parts of the ground rose upward as large spikes. A large cloud of dark smoke built up across the entire field. I could feel the inhuman levels of reiatsu all around us. It was as if we were being drowned in it. My heart beat increased, but I wasn't sure if it was courage, or fear; I felt both.

The ground continued shaking for about two minutes. Afterward is slowly begun to subside. The sky turned dark with heavy clouds as the cloud of darkness surrounding us slowly vanished. As we looked towards where Milton was, we were stunned by what we saw. What stood in his place can only be described as the figure of pain itself.

The mask that only covered half of his face now covered it whole, with the sole difference it now had a large horn that pointed upwards. From what I could remember about the actual anime, he had Murucierago's left bat wing and Gorondorina's right blade wings; Pantera's right claw, Tijereta's tail and Santa Teresa's left blade horn. His Zanpaktou became a black energy spear and merged with his left hand. Right in between his abdomen and his chest, a hole opened up, completing his transformation.

He looked down, straight at me. My reiatsu had formed a sort of sphere around me, making my hair and my cape flow upwards. I tightened my grip on my Zanpaktou.

"Any final words?" he asked me, to which I responded the most powerful four words that have ever come out of my mouth

"We're done talking… Ban-kai!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Finished

We released our Bankai. The giant cloud of pure energy rose up to the sky and exploded around us. I could feel the strain of our combined reiatsu, ripping through the air. A small tremor finished up the transition. The cloud and the dust around us faded away, allowing me to see my friends Bankai.

Mikey's right arm was covered in what seemed to be a solid gold armor, his left arms was covered in diamond armor. A golden blade floated next to his diamond arm, while a diamond blade floated next to his gold arm. His legs were also covered in armor; gold armor on his right leg, and diamond on his left.

"Arufa-Omega" (Alfa-Omega; Beginning and End)

Charlie's shirt ripped open due to the massive pair of azure wings that spread from his back. His hair turned into upward spikes that formed the shape of a crown. He grew a large tail, which ended as a scythe. His Zanpaktou had grown longer and now had two dragon heads, one above the other, each with its own scythe blade.

"Shinryu Kokuou" (Azure Dragon King)

I used my Zanpaktou's reflective edge to take a quick look at myself. My hair had grown longer, falling on my shoulders, and had turned white; my eyes had turned silver. From my back, a large pair of angel wings spread out as if signaling victory. An aura of pure reiatsu surrounded my body; my wings radiated what seemed to be lightning sparks and snow.

"Tsuwamono Tennotsukai" "Warrior Angel"

I moved in for the final bout, the guys following close behind. Milton began shooting countless Cero's towards us. I noticed his aim was a little off… or was it that we were much faster? I didn't know, but I began to recite.

"Hadou no Roku-juu-san, Raikouhou; Sprinkled on the bones of a beast! Pointy tower, red crystal, steel cartwheels. Move and make wind. Stop and make calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"

The recitation ended just when I was about three feet away from Milton. He swung his blade hand at me; I quickly dodged using Sonido and stopped right in front of him. I pointed my hand right on his face; an explosion occurred, cracking part of his mask. His eye was showing, along with a bleeding scar across it. He kicked me away, but Mikey took my place.

"Ending's beginning" he shouted as he punched Milton into the wall, and then punched the ground sending rock spikes upwards.

The rock spikes sent Milton flying upwards. Charlie flew towards him for a slice, but Milton sent a Desgarron at Charlie.

"Bakudou no nana-juu-nana, Tenteikuura" I shouted

Charlie was protected from the attack, and then spinning in midair sliced Milton's abdomen. He sliced hard enough for his skin to open, making a quick sot of blood gush out. Milton used his tail and shot Charlie back down. He crashed hard against the ground making a hole.

Milton began firing mad Cero's everywhere. They instantly destroyed everything they touched. One of them hit Mikey, sending him blasting into me. Mikey grabbed me by the arm, spun me around and threw me at Milton. We clashed blades. He was about to use his claw on me, when Charlie came up and blocked it. I swung at him, but he blocked me with his tail. Mikey then came in and punched him off of us; he turned his fists inward and double sliced with his blades.

All three of us clashes with him. We ended up in a frenzy of slashes and blocks. If any of us were to leave our position, we would be taken down. But then I remembered the battle I had with Tennotsukai. I had to deviate from my current path if I were to find victory. I stopped slashing and pointed my hand towards Milton.

"GRAN REY CERO"

The bright silver beam crashed against him, creating an explosion that sent him flying backwards. Almost instantly from within the smoke a large reiatsu signature charged up.

"GRAN REY CERO"

A black beam was shot at us… or more like at me. It moved so fast I didn't have time to move away. It hit me, sending me crashing against the ground. After a second Charlie and Mikey landed next to me. I was about to get up, when Charlie flew in towards Milton. He swung his Zanpaktou at him, but Milton dodged quickly.

Milton grabbed Charlie by his head with his claw hand. He squeezed Charlie's head, while his hand started glowing. Suddenly, an explosion; Charlie was sent falling downwards, unconscious. Milton flew towards us, stopping right in front of us.

"Who's next?" he asked

Mikey came in from the side at blinding speed and sliced his abdomen, opening his skin. He now had a bleeding 'X' shaped scar. I took the chance for a quick distraction.

"Hadou no yon; Byakurai"

I fired a beam at him, but he dodged; I quickly grabbed my Zanpaktou and summoned two quick moves.

"Heaven's Lightning; Angel's Freeze"

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky striking him; it was followed up by a slash of sheer cold ice; Mikey came in for the final strike.

"Timeless Quake"

He punched Milton straight into the ground, creating a whole bout five feet deep. He then raised his hands sending rock spikes upward. Milton's body was sent flying upwards. Mikey and I joined fists and took aim at Milton. We used each others power to make out attack stronger.

"GRAN REY CERO"

The attack hit. We heard Milton scream in pain as he fell down on the ground, making another large hole. Was it over? Did we win? No. he was still moving.

"Dude… he's still going for it. I can barely move. Crap, my Bankai is gone." Mikey said

"Mine too. What now man?"I said

Just then, I heard Tennotsukai's voice.

"One more shot." He said

"Dude… I have an idea… but I need some power." I said

"No problem." He answered

Mikey transferred some of the reiatsu he had into me. I felt my power rise. I took out my mask and put it on, it went us some more. I was still exhausted… but I needed this last shot. The smoke cleared, and I saw Milton in his normal form walking towards us, also exhausted. I charged up as much reiatsu as I could and jumped towards him.

I pinned him to the ground and grabbed his neck. Tears started forming on my eyes.

"I really don't want to do this… but you leave me no choice… Negacion!"

A small black box formed on my hand. I threw it into the hole in between his chest and his abdomen. It opened us swallowing him in. I jumped backwards quickly before it took me in as well. The large box began to close. Milton stood inside, his back facing towards me; his hands in his pockets. He turned his face towards me.

"You'll regret this."

B-side

After the battle, Charlie woke up and looked for us. He looked around for Milton, but he was nowhere to be found. I saw how he looked and looked, but I was just afraid of telling him what had happened for some reason.

"Where's Milton?" he asked

"I… I…" I don't know what happened to me; for some reason I couldn't speak.

"We… locked him up in Negacion." Mikey said

"I did…" I said taking the blame

"WHAT?!" Charlie said angrily.

I somehow felt his reiatsu charging up. It was stronger that I thought.

"I'm sorry…" I said, but was cut off by Charlie

"What the f… how could… aaaaarhgh. He was one of us! How could you do something like that to him? We were supposed to stop him, not kill him." He said, his reiatsu building up.

"We didn't kill him; we locked him." I said

"Yeah, in a Negacion! It's the same thing!" he said

"I'm sorry, but it was everything I could do. If we didn't stop him he would have continued killing people." I said

"Whatever… just forget it." Charlie said

We heard a voice coming from close by. We turned to find Zile limping towards us.

"He took you too?" I asked

"No… I came to him… but he… betrayed me." She said

After that we took Zile back home. We found the girls surrounding Lahara; she was weak, almost unconscious on the floor. The reiatsu from the battle had weakened her for some reason. I touched her hand and she got up, her strength returning to her.

After everything had settled down we tried to go back to what we called "normal" in our lives, like I said our lives were nothing like that, but we could at least pretend. One thing I noticed, though, was that Charlie began to distance himself from us after that. He hardly ever called us anymore. We did talk and all, but it was like our friendship was diminishing for some reason.

Honestly I was somewhat scared, but there was nothing I could do. In my heart I hoped he wouldn't do anything crazy… But I could only hope… nothing more.


End file.
